The present invention relates to a video data correction device and a video data correction method, which make correction for a luminance component of video data that was input.
A monitor (display section) for use in a computer device has the characteristic that the video being displayed is dark (luminance is low) as a whole because the distance between a user and the monitor is short as compared with the monitor for use in television. For this reason, in the event of displaying video contents formed for the television by means of the computer device, in order to improve visibility of the dark area for the luminance component of the video data, a correction process for the luminance component has been requested.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram illustrating one example of such a video data correction device. The video data correction device 100 comprises a dark area frequency counter 101, a LUT selection section 102, and a LUT conversion section 103. The dark area frequency counter 101 counts the appearance frequency of the dark area for the video data, of which the luminance level is below the specified one. The LUT selection section 102 selects the LUT, which is used for the luminance component correction for the video data, based on the appearance frequency of the dark area calculated by the dark area frequency counter 101. The LUT conversion section 103, which includes a plurality of LUTs #1 to #n in the inside thereof, employs the LUT selected by the LUT selection section 102 to carry out the correction of the luminance component for the video data.
But, in the conventional video data correction device, existed the task that the device became large in scale because it included a plurality of the LUTs so as to carry out the correction of the luminance component.
Also, since the conventional video data correction device carried out the correction for the luminance component of the video data, based on the appearance frequency of the dark area within one frame, the task also existed: In the event that the appearance frequency of the dark area in the video data frequently went up and down in the vicinity of a set correction threshold, a flicker occurred to the video display.